Sepheroth's Revenge
by dogkickingmonkeybutt
Summary: Taki, the monkey, needs to reserect her boyfriend, Monkeybutt, so she seeks Sepheroth for help. But Sepheroth has a totaly different plan in mind. What is it? Read to find out!
1. Taki Meets Sepheroth

Note from me- This is another one of my crazy monkey stories. I just love monkeys. (: This one takes place after the death of Monkeybutt. This one has a special guest, Sepheroth. I do not own FF7 so don't bother sewing me. (You won't get much anyway.)  
  
Taki sat there sitting on tree wondering if there was any way to revive poor Monkeybutt.  
  
Taki- Damn! There just has to be a way.  
  
Just then a strange man with silver hair and a black cape approached Taki.  
  
Sepheroth- I have come to aid you. I know a way you can revive your friend. From a crystal called matiria. Different matiria does different things. This one has the power to revive.  
  
Taki- How can I get this matiria?  
  
Sepheroth- That is why I need your help. You see once your done using the matiria I would like to keep it for myself. The only person who can get the matiria is a monkey because the matiria is located in the eye of the great monkey statue. So um do you except?  
  
Taki- Yes, I do!  
  
Just then Colin came by with anger on his face.  
  
Colin- Taki don't trust him he is EVIL!  
  
Taki- How can I trust you, pervert.  
  
Sepheroth- Damn! You bastard I will destroy you.  
  
Sepheroth blasted Colin in half. Taki didn't care whatsoever. The both walked off into the fog, ahead of them, the sacred monkey statue.  
  
Hey, cool, right. OK, OK, I know it sucked but please REVIEW!  
Looking forward to chapter two: Destruction of the Demon Monkey Statue 


	2. Demon of the Monkey Shrine

Hi everybody. I know the first chapter was short but now I'm working on it. I have herd a lot of people tell me they are anticipating the arrival of the monkey demon. Well here he comes.  
  
Taki and Sepheroth entered the holy temple of the monkey statue. Two monks stood in their way to the entrance.  
  
Monk 1- What do you want?  
  
Taki- We would like to go to the sacred monkey statue to pray.  
  
Monk 2- You may enter but your friend may not.  
  
Sepheroth- I am warning you let me enter.  
  
Monk 1- No human may enter.  
  
Sepheroth- Fine then, I have no choice but to exterminate you two.  
  
Monk 1- We accept your challenge.  
  
Monk 2- .for we must protect the shrine.  
  
The two monks pulled out their samurai swords while Sepheroth pulled out his usual Mursami sword. The fight didn't last that long though. As the first came and tried to slice Sepheroth in half, Sepheroth just deflected the sword with his hand and jabbed the sword into his heart. Then the other monk shot straight at him. Sepheroth shot a fireball out of his hand and it hit the monk in the stomach. While the blood was still dripping from their bodies Sepheroth threw the two monkey monks out the window into a bonfire so no one could find their dead bodies.  
  
Taki- I never herd of fighting monks.  
  
Sepheroth- No time for that. The gate to the monkey shrine is right down that way. Only monkeys may enter. You will have to go alone, but I have provided you a weapon just in case something happens.  
  
Sepheroth knew something was going to happen but he didn't want Taki to get scared. He quickly handed Taki bow and arrows. Taki opened the door. The statue was all gold. It looked like a giant monkey wearing a long cap. Taki could see a crystal shining in its right eye. When she got close enough to grab the crystal, the ground started trembling as if there was an earthquake.  
  
Taki- Damn!  
  
Both eyes of the statue started shimmering and out of the pale blue a demon popped out of the statue. It looked like a monkey ghost mixed with Freddie Kooger. Every time it took a step blood dripped down from its body. It was quite a sight to behold.  
  
Sepheroth- Quick, shoot the arrows.  
  
Taki shot the arrows but the demon was to fast. He would disappear and reappear in a different place every few seconds. Soon Taki was out of arrows. The demon started chanting a strange spell and soon shards of ice began to appear from the sky and they all hit Taki. She was now down on the floor ready to except her fate.  
  
Sepheroth- Damn that wretched girl. I did not want to use this move until later but what the hell.  
  
Sepheroth chanted a spell and soon fireballs came out of his hand similar to the ones he used on the monk but this time there were hundreds. Just before the demon was about to strike Taki with his large claws the fireballs shot right at him. After a few minutes he was turned to ashes. The remaining fireballs shot all over destroying the temple. As Taki got up she saw the whole temple in rubble. She got up and saw Sepheroth in anger.  
  
Taki- What is wrong?  
  
Sepheroth- That move takes out all my energy. Thanks to you I had to use it. Now if we ever run into trouble I wont be able to fight. You will have to.  
  
Taki- So I guess we are doomed. Oh come on cheer up for once.  
  
Sepheroth- Just get the crystal.  
  
Taki- Oh yeah.  
  
Taki got the crystal from the statue and gave it to Sepheroth. He dropped it into a sack.  
  
Sepheroth- Now then, we just need one more matiria, the cure matiria. I'm sure obtaining this one will be harder then the last since I am unable to fight. We will go north of here out of the jungle and into a city called Kilik, which is inhabited by humans. Tell me, do you wish to leave your home?  
  
Taki- Sure!  
  
Sepheroth- Very well then.  
  
As Taki and Sepheroth left the jungle they could see the cities castle up ahead.  
  
Well, that was chapter 2, much better right. Please review. If I don't get any reviews how will I find any strength to continue on? I hope you all will enjoy the next chapter as well: The Great Knight, Musashi. 


End file.
